Vorlage:Meldungen 2013/07
31. Juli 2013 *Geboorte olifant Blijdorp live op webcam - 31.07.2013. *Jarige olifant Artis krijgt ijstaart op hete vrijdag - 31.07.2013. *African officials seek U.S. drones to fight elephant poachers - 31.07.2013. *Elephant kills man near Hiriyur - 31.07.2013. *Elephant crushes its mahout to death in UP - 31.07.2013. *Mali the elephant may move - 31.07.2013. 30. Juli 2013 *Elephant kills mahout in UP - 30.07.2013. *Tanzanian Authorities Arrest Nine Suspects With 70 Elephant Tusks - 30.07.2013. *Two Asian elephants die at Chester Zoo in the space of a month from the same virus - 30.07.2013. *It’s a Boy! Conservation Program’s New Baby Elephant - 30.07.2013. *Nachtwache bei Mama Elefant - 30.07.2013. *Probe after elephants die at Chester Zoo - 30.07.2013. *Joyraj, Kaziranga's prize elephant, not well - 30.07.2013. *Mammoth mission to secure friends for lonely elephant - 30.07.2013. *Thermo-scan to predict elephant musth - 30.07.2013. *Elephant Joyraj, Kaziranga’s hero, is dying - 30.07.2013. 29. Juli 2013 *In the Fight Against Elephant Poaching, the U.S. Can Lead - 29.07.2013. *Ringling Bros. Announces Birth Of 26th Asian Elephant Calf - 29.07.2013. *Two young elephants die within weeks at Chester Zoo -29.07.2013. *Tierrechtler wollen Busch-Elefanten - 29.07.2013. *Villager dead in elephant attack - 29.07.2013. *Elephant Dies at Chester Zoo - 29.07.2013. 28. Juli 2013 *Oregon Zoo's beloved elephants getting more room to roam - 28.07.2013. *Elephant Bunker in Botswana - 28.07.2013. *Ailing elephant headed for UP - 28.07.2013. *White Elephant Projects To ‘Give Away’ Pachyderms - 28.07.2013. 27. Juli 2013 *Zolli: Elefanten üben für das Leben im neuen Gehege - 27.07.2013. *Kenya: Hands Off Our Elephants, Says First Lady - 27.07.2013. *Tantriks dupe woman into sacrificing elephant - 27.07.2013. *Activists face intimidation after reporting elephant killings - 27.07.2013. *Foot Notes | Day of the elephants - 27.07.2013. 26. Juli 2013 *26. Juli 1963: Ein Elefant traf als Expreßgut ein - 26.07.2013. *Der Leidensweg eines Berliner Elefanten - 26.07.2013. *Elephant Parade Trier-Luxemburg 2013: Verschont wehrlose Elefanten! - 26.07.2013. *From Topsy to Rasha, the coexistence of man and elephant has evolved - 26.07.2013. *What's best for Limba, Canada's oldest elephant? - 26.07.2013. *Two elephants die in mysterious circumstances - 26.07.2013. *Oregon Zoo elephant begins tuberculosis treatment - 26.07.2013. *Another Elephant Found Dead in Aceh - 26.07.2013. *Antique elephant parts stolen - 26.07.2013. *Baby elephant gives Fort Worth and its zoo a big boost - 26.07.2013. *‘When the elephants stray into Vidhana Soudha …’ - 26.07.2013. 25. Juli 2013 *Lena Bosch: Hellafanth alhir - Elefanten zwischen Mythos & Natur - 25.07.2013. *Abkühlung bitte: Elefant Benjamin möchte ein Eis! - 25.07.2013. *Village rule hampers elephant death probe - 25.07.2013. 24. Juli 2013 *Elephant renting is now jumbo business - 24.07.2013. *PETA concerned about 4-H fair elephant - 24.07.2013. *Babyshower voor pasgeboren olifant - 24.07.2013. *Spike the elephant is moving to Tampa, zoo announces - 24.07.2013. *Man goads elephant herd, chased by angry juvenile - 24.07.2013. 23. Juli 2013 *Elefanten-Schicksal erregt Gemüter - 23.07.2013. *Beschlagnahmter Elefant: Staatsanwaltschaft in der Kritik - 23.07.2013. *Olifant Buba komt naar camping de Pallegarste - 23.07.2013. *On safari with the elephant nannies: British volunteers who care for heavyweight babies abandoned by their mothers at birth - 23.07.2013. *Elephant dies in Kaziranga National Park - 23.07.2013. *Dudhwa Reserve has curbed man-elephant conflicts by over 60% - 23.07.2013. *She elephant forced to beg for alms on Madurai street, mahout booked - 23.07.2013. 22. Juli 2013 *Paul McCartney Puts His Weight Behind Elephant - 22.07.2013. *Traffic stops in Sri Lankan for elephants - 22.07.2013. 21. Juli 2013 *A voice for elephants - 21.07.2013. *Laxmi to live in Elephant Haven - 21.07.2013. *Tribals use percussion instrument to drive elephant into forests - 21.07.2013. *Borneo Elephant Sanctuary begins second phase - 21.07.2013. *Third-generation elephant keeper joins Somerset center - 21.07.2013. *Elephant carcass found in Dhemaji - 21.07.2013. 20. Juli 2013 *Kronberg: Speisen mit Elefanten im Blick - 20.07.2013. *Book review: ‘Topsy’ by Michael Daly - 20.07.2013. *Elephant killers should be brought to justice, Indonesia’s president tweets (WARNING: brutally graphic images) - 20.07.2013. *Thousands of pounds of elephant tusks seized in Hong Kong - 20.07.2013. *Juridisch getouwtrek om 27-jarige olifant Gitana - 20.07.2013. *Lost and found, Laxmi to live in Elephant Haven - 20.07.2013. *Elephant lovers call for action and stringent rules - 20.07.2013. *Wildlife officer killed by elephant - 20.07.2013. 19. Juli 2013 *Paul McCartney kämpft für einen Elefanten - 19.07.2013. *Zoo Köln: Zwei Dickhäuter weg, wieder ein Baby unterwegs - 19.07.2013. *Zoll in Hongkong beschlagnahmt tausend Elefanten-Stoßzähne - 19.07.2013. *Elephant Parade Trier-Luxemburg: Elefant des Tages: Zaïna - 19.07.2013. *Fossilized Elephant Tusk Found on Seafloor - 19.07.2013. *Hong Kong Seizes Smuggled Elephant Tusks - 19.07.2013. *Paul McCartney Asks Philippine President to Free Lonely Elephant -19.07.2013. *Death of Aceh wild elephant creates national outcry - 19.07.2013. *Paul McCartney joins calls to free Mali the elephant - 19.07.2013. 18. Juli 2013 *Elefant Luka: sanfter Riese, kolossaler Killer - 18.07.2013. *IFAW schafft Korridor für Elefanten im Süden Kenias - 18.07.2013. *Elephant tusks are the new blood diamonds - 18.07.2013. *Manila mayor rejects elephant transfer - 18.07.2013. *'Born Impact' studies elephants, the world's largest land mammal - 18.07.2013. *Elephant hit by a private bus, dies on the spot - 18.07.2013. *New attractions at elephant sanctuary - 18.07.2013. *Obsession with elephants proves deadly as Spain’s bullfighting - 18.07.2013. 17. Juli 2013 *Video Of Shanthi The National Zoo's Harmonica Playing Elephant Was Most Watched D.C. Museum Video In 2012 - 17.07.2013. *Festival Cancels Rides on Nosey, an Abused Elephant - 17.07.2013. *Family that owned Bijli loses rights over second elephant - 17.07.2013. *Indonesian Elephant Is Latest Loser in Battle With Villagers - 17.07.2013. *Marian Rivera, Dingdong Dantes join call for Mali the elephant's release - 17.07.2013. *Inquiry ordered into death of elephants at Kodanad centre - 17.07.2013. 16. Juli 2013 *Elephants to leave Niabi Zoo - 16.07.2013. *Elefanten nach Belgien umgezogen - 16.07.2013. *Jubileumolifantje in Emmen - 16.07.2013. *At last, govt acknowledges the elephant in the room - 16.07.2013. *Hillary Rodham Clinton’s new cause: combating elephant poaching - 16.07.2013. *Two Former Circus Elephants Spared Euthanasia in France - 16.07.2013. *Manila to improve zoo, acquire two more elephants - 16.07.2013. 15. Juli 2013 *Elefanten sind umgezogen - 15.07.2013. *Kühlende Elefantendusche - 15.07.2013. *Karnataka plans Rs 109 crore project to tackle man-elephant conflict - 15.07.2013. *Help Keep Elephant Abuse Out of the Nevada County Fair - 15.07.2013. *Will the world act to save the African elephant before it's too late? - 15.07.2013. *Villagers live in fear of elephant raids - 15.07.2013. *Baby elephant safe in new home after standoff with Aceh village - 15.07.2013. 13. Juli 2013 *Orphaned Baby Elephant Is Rescued, Makes A Best Friend - 13.07.2013. *Elefanten und ihre Wasserkühlung - 13.07.2013. *Jumbo-sized mission - 13.07.2013. 12. Juli 2013 *Elephant's tragic tale is the centerpiece of 'Topsy' - 12.07.2013. *NIABI ZOO: Straw poll shows support for elephant relocation - 12.07.2013. *Voters to name Fort Worth Zoo elephant - 12.07.20.13 *Népal und Baby: Elefanten-Asyl in Monaco - 12.07.2013. *Tanzanian military staff member arrested and charged over possession of elephant tusks - 12.07.2013. *Panel votes to close elephant exhibit at Niabi Zoo - 12.07.2013. *Prinzessinnen-Asyl für bedrohte Elefanten - 12.07.2013. *How elephants invaded my children's school - 12.07.2013. *Namibia: Elephant Poaching a Concern - 12.07.2013. *Polling personnel killed in elephant attack - 12.07.2013. *Elderly killed in elephant attack - 12.07.2013. *Man trampled to death by elephant - 12.07.2013. *Girl trampled to death, another child injured by elephants - 12.07.2013. *Elephant born at Fort Worth Zoo - 12.07.2013. 11. Juli 2013 *Zirkus Charles Knie: Elefanten am Ratsweg in Frankfurt - 11.07.2013. *Provinz Yunnan: Frau von wilden Elefanten getötet - 11.07.2013. *Namibia: 350 N$ pro Elefant pro Jahr - 11.07.2013. *Elephants depend on water for cooling, but only when it gets too hot - 11.07.2013. 10. Juli 2013 *Sri Lanka: Elefanten meiden die Wildnis - 10.07.2013. *Motherless Elephant Has New Pal - 10.07.2013. *Man smuggles endangered elephant tusks - 10.07.2013. *The War on Tusks - 10.07.2013. *Up close with elephants in Botswana - 10.07.2013. *Jinghong farmer trampled to death by elephant - 10.07.2013. *Elephant dies at Phuket trekking camp - 10.07.2013. 9. Juli 2013 *Osnabrück: Elefant Luka trifft die Jungbullen - 09.07.2013. *Guns will not win the war against elephant poachers - 09.07.2013. *Nirmala, the amazing 16-year-old elephant whisperer - 09.07.2013. *Elephant is big biz in Kerala - 09.07.2013. 8. Juli 2013 *How to Capture an Elephant: Excerpt From Michael Daly’s ‘Topsy’ - 08.07.2013. *End elephant race and parade: panel - 08.07.2013. 6. Juli 2013 *Elephant herd invades Bisra maidan in Odisha - 06.07.2013. *The Child's Elephant by Rachel Campbell-Johnston – review - 06.07.2013. *Elephant attack kills one; HDD forced to visit spot - 06.07.2013. *Elephant kills woman in Sherpur - 06.07.2013. *Gowda faces farmers' ire over elephant attacks - 06.07.2013. *Elephant rescued from flooded Brahmaputra dies - 06.07.2013. 5. Juli 2013 *Erindi leased 100 Elefanten - 05.07.2013. *Only 4 Percent of South Sudan’s Elephants Remain. Can Satellites Save Them? (VIDEO) - 05.07.2013. *Elephant found dead in Palani - 05.07.2013. *The Elephant Angels - 05.07.2013. 4. Juli 2013 *Tanzania: Dangerous Elephant Reported Missing - 04.07.2013. *Planes nixed — now it's trucks for Toronto elephant move - 04.07.2013. *Stop encroachments along elephant corridor, says HC - 04.07.2013. 3. Juli 2013 *Verräterisches Isotop: Atomtest-Spuren sollen gegen Wilderer helfen - 03.07.2013. *Elephant Tusks Seized In Mombasa - 03.07.2013. *Neglect Causes Death of Young Elephants - 03.07.2013. *Siddhartha Garden elephants to be shifted to Visakhapatnam - 03.07.2013. *Striking forces formed to drive away elephants - 03.07.2013. *Obama to take on elephant and rhino poaching in Africa - 03.07.2013. *3 women hurt in elephant attack - 03.07.2013. *South Sudan expands efforts to protect remaining elephants - 03.07.2013. *Elephant encounter is an everyday affair for them - 03.07.2013. 2. Juli 2013 *Elefanten-Tod ist Fall für Staatsanwaltschaft - 02.07.2013. *Manila Zoo not remiss in care for elephant, says PAWB exec - 02.07.2013. *Photo Gallery: Elephants suffer as forestry habitat destroyed - 02.07.2013. *Africa: Forensic Testing of Ivory Could Combat Elephant Poaching - 02.07.2013. 1. Juli 2013 *Overworked elephant dies in Mumbai - 01.07.2013. *Forest Elephant Sanctuary Under Seige - 01.07.2013. *Why Burma believes in white elephants (the real ones) - 01.07.2013. *Infrared rays to track movement of elephants in conflict zones - 01.07.2013. *Shocking elephant attack caught on video as five-tonne beast smashes through window of car carrying safari tourists - 01.07.2013.